The Wolf Within
by Wolf-Man No Like His Kibbles
Summary: This is about a young kit named Wolfkit, he halfblind, being the runt and being weak. To make it worst Starclan sent a message to Runningspirit and he has no clue what it means, if it's good or if it's bad. What will Tornadoclan do?
1. The Wolf is Born

**These cats our half mine half my friends. So please do not steal them or use they with the same personally and name at the same time. That counts as cheating. If people are catch I will stop using writing Warriors Fan Fictions.**

**Tornadoclan**

**Leader: Ravenstar- Black tom with Sky-blue eyes and has one front right leg white, father of Moonsoul's kits**

**Deputy: Eaglebreeze**

**Med Cat: Runningspirit- is a white calico tom with Golden eyes**

**Warriors: Eaglebreeze- A cream orange, fluffy tom with Crystal blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Graypaw**

**Nightwing- A black tom who is half blind, father of Rabbitheart's kits**

**Apprentice- Crystalpaw**

**BlackSong- A rude, cruel, tan she-cat, with pale green eyes**

**Nileriver- A weak tom, but nice with golden eyes**

**Raindrop- Young she-cat brown she-cat with black raindrops.**

**Talonclaw- Tawny tom, with strong hope and Crystal-Blue eyes**

**Apprentice- Jadepaw**

**Whiteheart- A white tom with red eyes**

**Thunderclaw- A yellow tom with yellow eyes**

**Apprentice- Bramblepaw**

**Beareyes- Brown she-cats with a golden eyes**

**Apprentice- Cloudpaw**

**Apprentice: Cloudpaw- gray she-cat, with Shy-blue eyes**

**Bramblepaw- Black, brown, gray tabby she-cat with green eyes**

**Crystalpaw- a bluish she-cat with Crystal-blue eyes**

**Jadepaw- Black tom with a white circle over his eyes, tan eyes**

**Graypaw- a fluffy gray tom with pal-green eyes**

**Queens: Rabbitheart- a gray she-cat with Sky-blues eyes mother of six.**

**Kits- Wolfkit, Skullkit, Sunkit, Sootkit, Cinderkit, and Ravenkit**

**Sorrowheart- Red she-cat with yellow eyes had four, but three died because of foxes. They were born in a meadow.**

**Kit- Meadowkit**

**Moonsoul- a sliver she-cat with yellow eyes mother of four**

**Kits: Lionkit, Sweetkit, Shadekit, and Tigerkit**

**Tornadoclan cat are mountain like cats. They live on a huge hill. In their territory are plateaus, rocky ridges, small mountains, and huge boulders.**

In the prickly branch of the brambles, laid a grey she-cat, Rabbitheart. Her six kits curled around their mother to feed. A wolf colored tom lay next to Runningspirit, the med cat.

Runningspirit sighed, "Rabbitheart, Wolfkit is the runt, is half-blind, and the weakest. I don't think he'll make it if you nurse him. I think Sorrowheart should, she only has one to nurse now that, Goldenkit, Minorkit, and Lavakit are dead."

"If that the only way to keep Wolfkit alive then, yes," Rabbitheart mumbled and licked Wolfkit head.

Nightwing pushed into the nursery. He nuzzled his mate's neck and mumbled, "I'm sorry." He to then licked Wolfkit head.

Runningspirit picked Wolfkit up and walked over to Sorrowheart and Meadowkit. He gently put Wolfkit down next to Sorrowheart. Then, turned to Rabbitheart, "He won't be gone forever. He will return to you when he's winged off of Sorrowheart milk."

"Rabbitheart, I promise I won't let anything happen to Wolfkit," Sorrowheart promised. She gently pushed Wolfkit to her belly and aloud him to nurse.

"I know, Sorrowheart. I trust you 100 percent," Rabbitheart purred.

Runningspirit got to his paws and handed Rabbitheart the borage, "You have a lot of kits to feed, so make sure you eat all of this!"

"I'll make sure she does, Runningspirit," Nightwing promised.

"Good, would you like me to tell Crystalpaw you won't be training, because she can go out with Eaglebreeze and Graypaw," Runningspirit mewed to Nightwing.

"Yes, please, Runningspirit," he mewed and thank-you before Runningspirit walked out.

Runningspirit headed towards the apprentice den, when he heard Ravenstar call out his name.

"Runningspirit!" He mewed and came over, "How Rabbitheart?"

"She fine, Ravenstar. I know you're her father, but she just like you strong, nothing to worry about, but Wolfkit on the other hand…" Runningspirit trailed off.

"What wrong with him?"

"He's the runt, is half-blind, and is the weakest," Runningspirit sighed, "Now I must rest. It's just past Twilight and I have spent the night helping Rabbitheart."

Ravenstar nodded, "Thank-you, Runningspirit."

Runningspirit nodded and went to the apprentice den and gave Crystalpaw the message. Then, went to his den a fell asleep.

**DREAM**

A cream cat sat on a plateau; it was flat rocks, a part of Tornadoclan's territory.

"Gingersweet," Runningspirit mumbled.

"Hello my apprentice," she purred. Then stopped, "I've come to share something with you." She stood up and looked at Runningspirit.

"The wolf was born,

He will rise,

Then, fall,

Only to rise again."

"What do you mean?"

"I can not tell you, Runningspirit," Gingersweet began to disappear.

**DREAM OVER**


	2. Poor Wolfie

**2 moons later**

"Get off, Skullkit!"

Wolfkit was pinned under his stronger brother. He knew he was Rabbitheart's kit. Wolfkit wriggled until the weight of his brother was gone. He got up and saw his brother under Meadowkit. The brown with specks of white, hissed playfully, "Don't mess with your brother!"

Sunkit, Sootkit, Cinderkit, Ravenkit, Lionkit, Sweetkit, Shadekit, and Tigerkit laid on the wet, new-leaf ground laughing.

"Looks like Wolfkit got a lover," Sunkit smirked.

"Foolish kits," a tan she-cat snapped, "but I guess we need foolish kit to make foolish warriors!"

"Shut up, Blacksong!" Wolfkit spit.

"Treat your warriors with respect to, weak kit!" Blacksong sneered.

"I'll show you respect when you act like a warrior. In my own words your no better then a _foolish kit!"_ Wolfkit growled.

Blacksong smirked, "Rabbitheart!"

Rabbitheart pushed out of the nursery with Sorrowheart and Moonsoul.

"What do you want, Blacksong," she mewed.

"You need to teach your kit some respect to the warriors code! You call yourself a queen," she hissed.

Rabbitheart fur raised, "What funny is that your just mad because your attitude to ugly for you to find a mate! Get away from the kits and the nursery now, you mouse-brain fool!"

Blacksong growled and trotted away.

Rabbitheart turned to the kits, "Who started _this time?_"

"Wolfkit," they said in union, all but Wolfkit.

Rabbitheart sighed, "Wolfkit, why?"

"Why what?"

"Don't play dumb!" Rabbitheart growled.

"She started! She came over here saying, 'Foolish kit, but I guess you need them to make foolish warriors!'" Wolfkit mewed.

"I don't care if she started! You have no right to treat a warrior like that!" She hissed, "Your father can deal with you. Until then you can wait in the nursery till he gets back from Sun high patrol."

"Fine," he sneered and trotted into the nursery.

"He'll learn when he's ready, Rabbitheart," Moonsoul mewed and nuzzled her daughter. "You were like that when you were a kit."

Sorrowheart nodded, "He and Meadowkit are just like too."

"Their a cute pair," Moonsoul whispered.

"Ummm their still kits!!!!!!!!!" Rabbitheart exclaimed.

Moonsoul and Sorrowheart chuckled. The, stopped spotting, Nightwing, Ravenstar, Thunderclaw and Raindrop coming back from patrol. Thunderclaw, Ravenstar, and Nightwing came over and nuzzled their mates.

"What wrong, Rabbitheart?" Nightwing notice her anxious.

"Wolfkit ticked Blacksong off," she mewed.

"Again?" He asked.

"Yes, again. You go deal with him," she mewed.

"I'll have him working for the elder today," he sighed. He called out, "WOLFKIT!"

Wolfkit came out tail high with pride. All the other kit gasped.

"Don't you look proud at what you did!" Nightwing hissed, "Some warrior you'd make if you proud of doing that."

That wiped Wolfkit proud look away.

"Your work for the elder for the rest of the day."


	3. Tales of KO

Forgot my elder in Tornadoclan 

**Elders: Ivorythorn: Oldest she-cat in the clan, Ravenstar's mother. She tan with Sky-blue eyes**

**Nightsong: Youngest elder, black with white spots, yellow eyes**

**Mapledawn: Oldest tom, maple color with brown eyes**

**Smokestorm- gray with pale green eyes, grumpy old tom**

Wolfkit stomped off to the elder's den, his pelt briskled with anger. He pushed thought the torn bushed.

"Whatare you doing here today, Wolfkit?" Nightsong asked.

"Nightstorm, you know why he's here. Let him do what he has to do so he can go sooner!" Smokestorm hissed.

"Oh you old mouse-brain, shut you mouth," growled Mapledawn. Then he turned to Wolfkit, "Don't mind him."

Wolfkit nodded and began cleaning the moss nest.

"Wolfkit, have you heard the story of Dragonfang?" Ivorythorn asked.

"No, I haven't," Wolfkit mewed.

"Well, then sit down and listen," she purred.

Wolfkit did so and looked up at Ivorythorn.

"Dragonfang was my son, and Ravenstar and Runningspirit brother. He was born eight moons ago, his pelt was a gold color his eyes were forest green, like Meadowkit's eyes. He was the runt and the weakest, but he lived. He was Goldenstar deputy. He led tons of battle wining each one. One day he got to cocky and tried to kill Goldenstar, but failed and exiled. He still lives as Ko."

Wolfkit nodded, "I won't let Ko come near here ever!"

**Sorry for shortness**


	4. In Trouble, Again

**4 Moons later!**

Wolfkit bounced around. Today, his sibling, Meadowkit, and him were to be apprentice. Crystalpaw was now, Crystaleyes, and Bramblepaw was Brambleshadow. Lionpaw, Sweetpaw, Shadepaw, and Tigerpaw were apprentices.

Rabbitheart came over to her kits and sat in the middle while Ravenstar called a meeting. "Today six young kit will become apprentices. Wolfkit, Skullkit, Sunkit, Sootkit, Cinderkit, and Ravenkit come forward." The six kits walked forward. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these kit. He/she would like to become a warrior of Thunderclan, but must first become an apprentice. Meadowkit, Wolfkit, Skullkit, Sunkit, Sootkit, Cinderkit, and Ravenkit, from this day forth, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Meadowpaw, Wolfpaw, Skullpaw, Sunpaw, Sootpaw, Cinderpaw, and Ravenpaw. Meadowpaw is Thunderclaw, Wolfpaw is Nightwing, he can teach better than any other, because you both are half-blind, Skullpaw is Crystaleyes, Sunpaw is Raindrop, Sootpaw is Brambleshadow, Cinderpaw is Whiteheart, and Ravenpaw I will mentor you."

The called cat jumped down and touched noses.

The seven new apprentices went to join the three other apprentices. Graypaw ran over and touched noses with Sunpaw, "Congratulation, Sunpaw."

"Thanks Graypaw," she purred.

Wolfpaw growled at Graypaw. It was a warning. "Graypaw, Sunpaw needs to be force on training not falling in love!"

Graypaw snarled at Wolfpaw, "At least I have feelings!"

"You want to say that to my face, kittypet!"

Graypaw tackled Wolfpaw, but Meadowpaw, Sunpaw, and Ravenpaw pushed them away from each other.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

All ten apprentices turned to Eaglebreeze and Ravenstar. Their tails lashing with anger. Wolfpaw stepped forward, "Don't yell at them, they were breaking Graypaw and me up." Wolfpaw eyes dropped to the ground.

"Graypaw?" Eaglebreeze asked.

"Yes," he mewed.

"You'll be spending the day with the elders," he mewed.

"Wolfpaw will help too," they turned to see Nightwing come over.

"Seems fair," Ravenstar mewed, "now get some rest." With that the three older cats left.

All ten apprentices pushed into the den. Wolfpaw saw no spot open beside Graypaw and Sunpaw. He hissed and pushed back out of the den. He curled up right outside. Then he scented Meadowpaw next to him. She lay next to him.

"It wasn't your fault, Wolfpaw," she mewed.

"Thanks, Meadowpaw, but you should be in the den were it's warm," he mewed.

"And let you freeze, I think not, Wolfpaw."

He let out a purr. Then, lowed his head onto his paws and closed his eyes. In the morning he felt a paw poke him in the side. He looked up and saw his father.

"Why didn't you see in the den?" He asked his son.

"Their was no spot open beside the by Graypaw," he mewed.

"You and Graypaw can do that in stand of the elders. The elders are fine. You'd be getting off punishment too easy," he mewed.

"Yes, Nightwing," he yawned. Then, woke Meadowpaw, as he's father left.

"Good-luck, Wolfpaw," she got up and headed to the Sandy hill with the rest of the apprentices.

Wolfpaw pushed back into the apprentice den were Graypaw, sitting up grooming his pelt.


	5. Friends To The End

**I've made a mistake. Nightwing is Nightstorm. **

Wolfpaw walked into the apprentice den. His fur brickled when he saw Graypaw.

"Ah, Wolfie not happy? Maybe he should go find a twoleg," Graypaw snarled.

Wolfpaw sighed, "Let just get this done." He began to push the walls back. Graypaw Took the other side and helped. By noon the they had it done, and somewhat made a friendship.

"So, Graypaw, whats training like?" Wolfpaw asked without a snarl or sneer.

"Hard, but fun at the same time," Graypaw replied.

Nightstorm padded over and looked at them. "Well done you two. Graypaw go find Eaglebreeze and train with him. Come on, Wolfpaw." He lead his son out of camp.

Nightstorm was going to show Wolfpaw around. He jumped onto one of the plantues. "Wolfpaw down this Platuea is the gouge. If you fall down that your suck down there. There no way up."

Wolfpaw peeled over the edge. He would learn one day that would be an important part of his life, his death place.

They walked on to a few patches of trees. "This is called The Climbing Trees." Then, padded over to the mountains. "These mountains are special. In order for you to become a warrior, you must spend three nights in these mountains. These mountains are called, Apprentice Mountains."

Wolfpaw padded to a ridge. "What this Ridge called?"

"Wolf Ridge. Wolves come down to this ridge, but never out of it. They can't climb very well," Nightstorm, or atleast the clans thought that.

"Hmmm," Wolfpaw mewed.

"Well we better get back to camp now," Nightstorm mewed. They walked back to camp. Wolfpaw padded over to join the nine other apprentices.

"Hello Wolfpaw!" All nine of them said at once.

"Wolfpaw, how was training?" Graypaw asked.

"Fun," he mewed.

"First days always fun, but wait until the training really begins," Sweetkit mewed, "You'll be wishing you were still a kit."

"I'm sorry, but I don't wish to be a kit again. Being suck in the nursely for six moons, no thanks. I rather be out hunting or on a potrol," Wolfpaw mewed.

"Potrol don't come until your around my age and hunting takes awhile to get use to," Graypaw mewed.

"Yah, but it's still better then being a kit for another six moons. You got to agree with that," Wolfpaw mewed.

Eight of the nine apprentices agreed. Wolfpaw looked around and saw their was nine apprentices.He gasped when he notice who left.

"No. He couldn't. Where did he disappear to?" He asked everyone.

"I don't know."

**Cliffy!!!**


End file.
